spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dysonsphere/Dysonium
NOTICE: READ THE FOLLOWING ONLY IF YOU ARE THE HEAD OF ANY SPACE AGENCY ON THE USER SPACE AGENCIES PAGE OR YOU ARE A DYSONCORP MILITARY AGENT, LASER AGENT, DEATH STAR AGENT, MILITARY COMMANDER OR ELITE COMMANDER. Dysonium: what it is, where it is, what are its properties and how it is used. Dysonium is a strange material discovered by Dysoncorp. Its existence is partially classified, so we only show this to a space agencies and not governments, lest they exploit it. Dysonium has a few isotopes discovered: Dysonium 343, 345, 346, and 350. 350 is very radioactive, but the rest are stable. All isotopes of Dysonium are made at our Antarctic Heavy Particle Collider and stored at Antarctic Storage Facility and Arctic Floating Storage Facility. It is created either by particle bombardment, two supernovae in extreme close distance or the Death Star Laser striking an object. It is also believed to be located at the core of GOL. Dysonium has a very unique strength. It is immune to nearly all weapons but particle destabilizers. Its strength comes from its special arrangement of particles. It melts at around 300 degrees celsius and boils at about 500 degrees celsius. Additionally, if superheated(about 2 million degrees celsius), it exhibits a strange behaviour: its atoms fuse together, then immediately undergo fission and fuse again. This happens very quickly, releasing a massive amount of energy in each cycle. Dysonium 350 is extremely radioactive and decays in about 5 microseconds, into JRM A 240 and then into uranium 238. Antidysonium has been created, by zapping dysonium with a continuous stream of Warp particles used by Dysoncorp(warp particles are found in cosmic rays and made as a by product of dysonium decay and can bend spacetime to warp spacecraft). Dysonium is also capable of storing energy in its bonds, similar to the better known vibranium. Dysonium 345 is currently used by Dysoncorp, combined with carbon, iron and titanium to form extremely strong armor resistant to all forms of attack. Such armor is used on all military spacecraft. It also powers them using the superheating technique stated above in our ATV cores(the heat is made on HOM and the reactor is kept hot by the dysonium's fission and fusion and is shielded from the rest of the craft by more dysonium). We are also researching for use on our warheads and engines (smashing 1 nanogram of Dysonium 350 and its antiparticle together would release enough energy to get the entire ISS to space. Dysoncorp is willing to provide a Dysonium sample(1 gram) to agencies for research purposes. Simply reply below to request for one. It will be flown over within 1 week. Expect a 6F produced CH 130 beside your headquarters in a week. The sample will cost 200 thousand dollars. Additionally, you could find it in ENC orbit and on the Tycho crater on LUN(some was left over from Death Star tests and Impactor mission). You could also request for an entry permit into the gravity field of JOR. Dysonium and JRM A can be found there in great amounts. Please don't use this for military purposes without informing us. Category:Blog posts